


Nitaara's Payment

by JJBEE



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBEE/pseuds/JJBEE
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Nitaara's Payment

“You’re a very elusive woman, Jaelyra. I never thought I'd _ever_ get this chance.”

That familiar voice rang those words in the kal'dorei's long ears, the woman grimacing for just a sliver of a moment before regaining her composure. Her eyes flicked themselves like small bugs to the human who didn't stand too far away from where she was standing. "Oh? You could hear me over the roar in this tavern?" the blonde smirked, "I'm surprised." her comment wasn't met with many reactions from the somber kal'dorei. Jaelyra weakly responded, “No one’s called me by that in years.” Her voice was lower than the roar of the tavern, but really Nitaara heard her loud and clear. 

“Well, your husband is dead now, isn’t he?” The blonde chimed with a smirk on her face, walking over to the relaxing kal’dorei and putting a hand on her shoulder. “There’s a reason why you called me here. I’m sure I don’t need to draw it out of you.” The half-kul’tiran told her. Jaelyra's eyes looked away from the woman in a bitter, embarrassed silence. How could she nail it each time? _It couldn't be known that the kal'dorei wore her emotions on her sleeve when her goggles where nowhere in sight, was it_? Nitaara’s smirk grew larger at the signal of the silence, “what is it Jaelyra, are you embarrassed by your feelings for me?” she questioned with a bit of a chuckle, " _There's no reason to be._ Everyone submits to the Pirate Queen's charms eventually~. You're just a bit late to the party, don't worry though. You'll get a warm welcome." 

There was a long silence that ensued afterwards, JJ unable to think of any reason why she called Captain Nitaara Valrin over for this meeting other than to have the embrace of another around her arms. Surely, she was aware of Captain Valrin’s extensive, successful, perverted history, but things were going to be different. She wanted to view this as their first time in history—that was if they even got to that point though. Jaelyra didn't want to admit that it was one of the very things she intended to pursue, someone like her, a primal beast master who often lost herself in her senses when on the field of combat whether that be with friend or foe, now groveling in such self-pity that she now sought affection to help herself feel better over the petty death of someone she didn't do her best to show affection to. Jaelyra's eyes could be seen looking around everything from the decor of the sparsely decorated tavern walls to the dusty stone floors underneath the human's feet. JJ herself sat comfortably. The woman was slouched over in a wooden chair with a beer mug barely touched before the woman’s casually-dressed body, her blue hair tucked back in a long pony tail that rested against her right breast, over a snugly-clad, blue plaid shirt. Her shirt was loosely tucked into a pair of tailored, simple shorts, and like most tree-hugging elves, the woman wore no shoes. A bizarre and annoying sight, but Nitaara didn't care for the detail anyway.

Compared to her usual armor, she looked like a completely different person in Nitaara's eyes, now that the half-breed could finally get a good view of the woman’s body since the kal’dorei faced her directly in her chair. Though the woman was a little weirded-out by the sight, she couldn't really say much for herself considering she also wore something different this time around: a white swashbuckler's shirt with the lace undone to give off a bit of cleavage tucked into some average fitting, black leather pants, not much else other than her sword and gun on her hip, her eye patch over her eye. " _You won't be quite like the other women I've conquered. In all honesty, I consider this very much to be a challenge. Call it a challenge of will, of sorts_. " That was, if Nitaara was ever going to see JJ actually put up a fight, though these thoughts would most likely vanish with time. Jaelyra didn't seem to be her aloof and snarky self, rather she was timid and quiet like a lesbian school girl on her first day at an all-girl's boarding school, and Nita didn't know if she either liked it or disliked it.She liked a good one, especially if it was a fight for dominance in her sexual conquests. Jaelyra seemed like she was a heavy dominant woman, and she couldn't have been wrong with the way Jaelyra looked underneath the heavy armor the kal'dorei wore. This woman had a thick body, tantalizing to look at. There was pudge in these areas despite the kal'dorei being lithe and disgustingly flexible,, and her stomach despite having this bit of pudge was still toned enough for minimal muffin top. Her thighs looked like they could crush someone's neck and her ass was natural to go along with these big assets of hers.

Nita herself had a rather thick body herself, and when she compared the two in her head, seeing the two of them pressed together would be a tantalizing view to anyone who would've been lucky enough to be privy of such a forbidden sight. It was tempting above all to see the elf woman underneath her body, now that she actually thought about it ... _why not just take her here?_ She could scare everyone away, heh, or...they could just do it out in the open like this, just to submit Jaelyra more to the woman's will. Nitaara's lips pursed with heavy consideration as her eyes panned the surroundings, assessing her situation and the possibilities of what she could do. There truly was the option to just go ahead and take Jaelyra here, to just bend this fragile woman over the bar counter and give her what she'd been missing this entire time. There weren't that many people around, bartender and themselves included. " _Why don't we just get this show on the road, then, Jaelyra?_ " She questioned with a smirk. Jaelyra swallowed thickly as a response, her expression that of both bewilderment and worry. _NO,_ this woman did not mean that they get up and leave to comfort Jaelyra elsewhere. Jaelyra knew what she meant, it was very clear with the smug smirk fitting the woman's youthful features. This outlaw...did she truly plan on trying to take her right here, on this very table? Though Jaelyra felt that it was helpless to fight against the pirate's antics, the pure thought of being naked and exposed to others was a scary thought. 

A gunshot snapped Jaelyra out of her pensive reverie, the elf watching in a mix of horror and embarrassment as Nitaara raised her gun high, high in the air, a gunshot following the raising of the half-Kul'tiran's arm. Person by person did these people actually file out of the tavern without so much as questioning Nitaara and her motives, which made Jaelyra raise a brow, because not even one of them mentioned anything about guards while seeing themselves out. Not that she would know if they would get the guards once they were out of the tavern or not, but...it was just...strange, in her opinion. Her lips pursed as she thought about whether to question it or not, but Nitaara managed to pull the easily flustered woman out of her thoughts as usual.

The kal'dorei grunted as her front was slammed against the bar counter, squirming as the pirate woman pressed her crotch against the elf's while saying, " _If you stand still Jaelyra things will go smoothly for us, I promise you._ " Her hands kept the elf's hands occupied behind her back, her hand grabbing both with one wrist. It was nice to feel this big ass of hers against her crotch, but Nita had to get down to the fun part. Not that she wanted to waste any time grinding against the woman like she couldn't have her when she _very much could_.

Jaelyra grunted under Nitaara, " _I'm not into having my hands tied and you know that!_ "  
" _Oh, honey. I don't really care if you're into it or not - but you'll like it, I promise you._ " Nitaara responded. She retrieved her saber, a very beautiful and unique looking sword. " _You can trust me, JJ! When have I not recommended something to you that you **didn't** like? _"  
" _Hmph..._ " The kal'dorei puffed, easing herself to relax.   
This prompted Nitaara to remove herself from Jaelyra's hips. Her fingers casually skimmed the woman's waistline, taking it all in with burning eyes, a fiery lust in them. She was going to have this woman to herself for the night - and she couldn't wait to start off with the appetizer before they would move on to the main meal later. Her fiery lust allowed her to act, the woman using her saber to carefully cut away the cloth that separated Jaelyra's bare skin from the outside world. While the elf jumped and squirmed at the idea that Nitaara was _really_ doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, Nitaara happily used the cloth that she just cut away from the elf's shorts to bind her wrists for her. " _There,_ " Nitaara looked on with an amused expression, " _now you can't throw those hands of yours. Let's examine the goods, shall we?~_ " She purred, she was already excited for it. " _We don't have much time here in the bar, so it'll have to be straight to the point, unfortunately._ "

Jaelyra was helpless. Her pussy twitched and pulsed with the clench of her walls, she couldn't deny that she, too, was excited for this encounter. It was her first time having her elf pussy be on display so lewdly like this - not even her late husband would've done something so perverted, and she was both enticed and disgusted by it. Overall, she was _embarrassed_ , but that wouldn't stop her pussy from reacting. She could feel her clit throb as the air around her shifted - Nita was now leaning before the woman to get a good view. Her pussy was _trimmed_ , to say the least. Nitaara let out a hot breath against the woman's pussy to see how Jaelyra would react - the woman's pussy seeming to quiver with the feeling of such hot air touching it like that. " _I thought you said this was going to be q-quick?_ " The kal'dorei asked worriedly.

" _Mm, but I'm thinking it would be a good idea to, you know - stick my face in it, maybe?_ " The human shrugged her shoulders. There was an undeniable tightness in her once-comfortable leather leggings. Using one hand, she quickly freed the uncomfortable cock that sprang to life once she pulled it from the undone lace. The other hand spread the woman's folds, spread her entrance with two fingers around it and got a good look at it. She spat on it for good measure - and she got the reaction she wanted from the elf. Jaelyra jumped at the feeling of something wet going into her equally as wet pussy, quickly shuddering afterwards. _How disgusting._ " _Please, Nita. I don't want to stay around much longer - what if they come back?_ "

" _But who cares?_ " Nita asked with an amused tone of voice. Was she really that scared?

" _Nita..._ " Jaelyra sighed.

" _Alright, alright. Fine, woman._ " The human grumbled. If it shut her up, then Nita would make this quick, any more nagging from that woman and she thought she'd want to do more than just stuff this pussy of hers. She stood tall now, pushing the elf further down on the counter with one hand, further until Jaelyra could and was bent at a 90 degree angle. Her other hand gave her cock a few pumps to get herself started, " _I hope you're ready for thi~s!_ " She spoke happily while she positioned the tip against the woman's spat-on entrance. Hell, she didn't have to do much to push into the elf pussy, it vacuumed her in without any problem! " _Damn girl!_ " Nita groaned, head tilted back slightly. " _Your pussy is trying to eat me._ "

" _Don't say things like that!_ " Jaelyra groaned, burying her face into the wood of the bar counter. She couldn't help that her pussy was reacting this way, and the woman's words weren't helping. Her pussy was tight, and as Nita went further inside, Jaelyra's walls seemed to helplessly cling to it as if her meat-stick was a needy girlfriend. It was a good feeling, though. Once Nitaara was all the way inside, she relaxed her hips while Jaelyra remained tense in this position, teeth clenched, breath baited. How could she relax at a time like this?

" _Alright, I'm moving._ " Nitaara told her elf companion. She retracted her hips and pulled them back, slowly, then gave a gentle thrust in, getting a feel for Jaelyra's pussy and the way it reacted to her cock being inside of her. She was surprised that Jaelyra felt so tight - but after this encounter, she wouldn't feel like that much longer. " _How does that feel, JJ?_ " she asked her, if it didn't feel good then they would find ways for it to feel better. Jaelyra simply shook her head in response, though that wasn't saying much for the female. Nita furrowed her brows, " _come the fuck on, I know you're capable of words, JJ. If it hurts or not, tell me._ "

" _it doesn't!_ " Jaelyra blurted in response. Nita smirked and rewarded the elf with a thrust up, deeper into her elf cunt. " _Good, good. Keep sucking me in like this and we'll be having problems by the end of the day, so just relax and trust me._ " She told Jaelyra while she kept up her thrusting, soon this turned into pure pumping up in the elf's tight cunt. Jaelyra's moans were faint - was she not enjoying this, or was she too embarrassed to moan? Nita raised a brow. She slammed up into the woman's pussy and grabbed her long, blue locks, pulling the woman back by the hair and leaning in around the side to see the elf in full. " _What's wrong with you? Are you not enjoying the feeling of my cock being in your pussy?_ " She asked, her hips rocking forward in a gyrating motion. Jaelyra simply groaned at her - it was a different feeling, both painful and pleasurable at the same time that became overwhelming for her, more frustrating than not. " _No! Just go ahead and start fucking me, please!_ "

Oh, those were nice words. Nitaara liked that.

Her hips pulled back and rocked forth, only a few inches ever leaving her pussy at a time. Underneath Jaelyra's soft moans was the nice sound of flesh squishing, her pussy "crying" with gratitude for being penetrated like this. Her thrusts slowed, quickened, then slowed with each moan the elf under her emitted. Jaelyra grew more and more sexually frustrated with each teasing thrust into her sloppy cunt, it wasn't enough to satisfy her - and she was even surprised by the fact that she wanted the woman to be so rough with her, but she couldn't admit it. She kept her face buried against the wood, but that was short lived. Nita yanked the woman's head back, making the elf groan. Fuck, it felt so weird! Why did it feel so weird?!

" _I sense ... something wrong with you. What is it?_ " The human asked her. " _If it's fucking you want, JJ, it's fucking you get. All you gotta do is ask me for it, mmka~y? Ask me for it, JJ. Ask me to fuck you, let it out loud. I wanna be able to hear you._ "

Jaelyra submitted, easily. " _Please, Nita. Please fuck me,_ " she begged the woman.

" _What was that, JJ? I can't hear you._ " Nita smirked, greed in her expression. " _If you're going to be~g me, at least do it properly. You know what I mean, don't you?_ " She purred. Jaelyra grimaced, before swallowing thickly. She had to swallow her pride if she wanted this to keep going, didn't she? For some reason, the fuck wasn't worth giving up in her opinion.

" _Please ... mistress ... Nita. Please fuck my pussy -_ " she squeaked to her human companion, who seemed delightfully surprised that she'd actually gone through with those efforts. The woman smirked and gave her a nod, " _of course, fuck sleeve Jaelyra. I have no issue with giving you what you have so pleasantly asked for._ " And with a single thrust, Nitaara began her conquest yet again on Jaelyra's pussy, there was no more playing around like there was before. Her thrusts were rapid into Jaelyra's pussy, Jaelyra's moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust into her sloppy elf-pussy. One hand clung to the elf's fat clit, rubbing in circular motions while the other gripped and tugged at Jaelyra's hair tighter and tighter.

Jaelyra was seeing stars, she never thought that she would be so sexually dominated like this. Her moans, both helpless and pleasured, reached the ceiling with how loud they were now, feeling ultimately pleasured now by Nita's assault on her pleasure hole. " _Please! Please pleasure my clit!_ " She cried, squeezing her eyes shut, " _oh, it feels so nice to have your cock inside of me like this! Fuck me, you fucking stud!_ " her own hips moving as much as she could muster in this bent-over position of hers. Nita was surprised to see how Jaelyra was acting now - jeez, was she naturally like this, or was there something up? She wasn't questioning it but she sure did like it, it was nice to hear Jaelyra like this when she normally wasn't like this _at all_. She actually felt more excited by the words rather than the action, she was eating it all up too!

" _Ugh, fuck, you're really trying to wring my cock out,_ " Nita grit her teeth while she attempted to adjust herself against Jaelyra to send new waves of pleasure through her body. She compensated by sticking her leg out on one of the stools to get a deeper angle. She pinched Jaelyra's clit while she pushed into her deeper now, her leather leggings ripping after a failed attempt to try and adjust to this new position. This way, her pussy felt much tighter. Combined with the feeling of Jaelyra sucking her in with each thrust into her pleasure hole, Nita didn't think she would last much longer like this. Jaelyra didn't have much to say in response to her, but her moans spoke for her instead

" _I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!_ " Jaelyra cried as the newfound position began to overwhelm her, flooding her own senses with the feeling of pleasure. She wanted nothing more than this feeling of quick release. " _Fuck, FUCK ME HARDER, NITA, FUCK! I'M CUMMING!!!" She coudn't have been louder and Nita couldn't have been more turned on by those words. Nita rounded Jaelyra off with a good slap to her clit as she gave one last hefty thrust deep into Jaelyra's pussy, making the woman orgasm with a heavy intensity to go with it. Nita herself could barely hold back as well, deciding that not pulling out was best. Jaelyra could probably live with it anyhow, gripping on Jaelyra's pussy lips tightly as she came into the woman's pussy._ A symphony of moans mingled with one another emitting from both women as they orgasmed, together.

There was a perverted noise that followed after Nitaara's cock removing itself from Jaelyra's pussy, causing the elf woman to squirm helplessly underneath her human dominator. Her teeth were clenched tightly and her eyes were pooled with tears that threatened to spill over at any given momen. She was humiliated. She’d been helplessly screwed in front of no one, but it was in public nonetheless, and it still worried her. People might've heard them. What if people saw the two of them? While Nitaara had no shame, Jaelyra was a very self-conscious person, that was why she sought to rid herself of any perfections she had. Perhaps it was the lack of coverings that made her feel so humiliated, because she was an elf with tattered clothing on.

Nitaara certainly didn’t waste any time claiming what was she believed was hers, or wanted to be made hers. The elf could only lift herself up in that moment with a hefty sigh leaving her lips, her body feeling sore all over, causing her to grimace with the pain she felt in her sore joints, stretching now as she removed herself from the bar counter. She could feel the cum seeping out of her hairy elven pussy and embedding itself as a stain in both her shorts and in her pubic hair - it was a repulsive, clammy feeling that she wanted to rid herself of immediately. 

Nitaara leaned against the bar while she happily finished off the beer that her companion paid for, simply watching her. “ _your choice of alcohol is shit, might I mention_. “ the woman teased the elf, who rolled her eyes in response to her teasing. The blonde lifted herself up off the counter and turned to face the kal’dorei fully, her used she-cock reducing in size from its rock hard state to something more comfortable to deal with in these horrid leather pants. “ _but we aren't here to have idle chats. where are we going now, sweetheart?_ “ she questioned Jaelyra while she set herself up for the road, including tucking both her cock and her swashbuckler shirt back into her pants, readjusting her cleavage to no longer show and putting her gun back on her hip.

” _What do you mean, ‘where are we going now’? I’m certainly not taking you anywhere_. “ Jaelyra scoffed at the woman and crossed her arms over her bare for-the-moment chest. “ y _ou’ve had your fun with humiliating me, now I want to go home and relax. Is that too much to ask for?_ “

” _I’m not going home until you submit to me and give me what I came here for, sweetheart. That's not how payment works._ “ was Nitaara’s witty response. Jaelyra thought she was going to faint because of this woman. Was she _serious_? No, no, she absolutely **was** serious. Now Jaelyra knew she was ... going to be subjected to more excruciating sex (t _hough she couldn’t deny that she actually enjoyed the sex that they had_ ), and she didn’t know if she was going to survive, but she knew Nitaara was being serious. It made sense though, if she truly wanted the bang for her buck then Jaelyra felt like she had no choice but to provide said bang. “ _Fine, fine. You can come with me to my home_ , “ the elf agreed, “ _but I want you to know that I don’t want you to do anything fishy while we go back, and I also want you to pay me back for the drink you basically stole from me_. "

” _you should be thankful that I let you have this cock, JJ_. “ Nita purred at her, stepping closer and gently wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist. Jaelyra clenched her teeth, the woman’s cheeks dusty with a rosy pink now. She grumbled in silence as she buttoned her shirt back up. “ _Go find a mage and we’ll get a teleport instead of taking the boat. It’s a lot faster._ “ Jaelyra instructed the woman. Nitaara gave her a nod, deciding it was fine enough, she wouldn’t make the elf do much more walking for the night. She needed the legs to be strong enough to stay in a certain position—if they ever got to that point, of course. “ _don’t go anywhere~_ “ the outlaw teased again, making her way out of the tavern as she did so. She knew JJ’s eyes were on her, so she made sure to give off a little impression before she actually disappeared. It was fun to make people want things they couldn’t have, at least for the time being.

  
  


" _ahh~ it feels nice in here. How did you make it feel so warm?_ "

Jaelyra was snapped out of her reverie when her eyes connected with Nitaara's face right away. What day dreams she had about her loving husband now disappeared, and instead she was left with a woman she had very, _very_ mixed feelings for. She had to suppose that this wasn't _all_ bad, after all the sex the two had was astonishing ... but she wasn't that cute little elf, she was instead a very much independent woman who had earned Jaelyra's respect and the respect of many others with her. She just knew that she had to get used to the woman's personality if they wanted to go through the rest of the night smoothly and without any complications. " _I didn't,_ " the woman finally responded to the human's questions, " _It's that way naturally. Come on in,_ "

Nitaara didn't waste time removing the cloth that would be drying her body off later from around her voluptuous body, revealing her curves in full to the unsuspecting night elf. It was the first time Jaelyra had ever seen her fully naked, and she had to say that she was _pleasantly_ surprised with what she saw. Nitaara had a very gorgeous body, one that would perhaps make men feel ashamed about the sizes of their cocks maybe, or what would make women jealous. She had everything, the best of both worlds, all on/in her body right now, and Jaelyra was ... mindblown, really. Her mouth had opened slightly when she observed the woman's curves with her attentive eyes. She herself was a little jealous that this woman could have such a perfect body, but knew that she would never try her to achieve a body like such. That was what made Nitaara's body all the better - because it was sculpted, natural. Jaelyra was only natural, and much rounder around the edges, not to mention Nita also had balls ( _but Jaelyra didn't want to admit that that was the first thing about the woman's body that she laid eyes on_ ).

Upon further inspection, Jaelyra's eyes lingered on the woman's groin. Nita’s balls were full to the brim with her tasteless, thick spunk, but they happened to be the first thing JJ’s eyes landed on when the undressed woman entered the moon well with her, and that was something she could admit - they were so large, her eyes could barely move away. A perfectly round and well-sized, girthy meat stick rested on top of those spectacular balls, as soft as it could be for the time being. Though it was **embarrassing** to admit, JJ had never seen such an impressive cock before, not even from her surprisingly well endowed femboy of a late husband. She had no time for such trivialities before, but now the thought of being taken by another was tantalizing, and hung just as much as this cock would before her face was just as appetizing as it could've been many, many times before. Indeed, wrapped up in her expansive thinking JJ hadn’t even noticed that Nitaara moved her cock just before Jaelyra's face, not until the throbbing girth twitched like a disturbed bobble head.

The kal’dorei looked up at the woman with some alarm. “ _What is the meaning of this, Nitaara? I thought we weren’t going to continue, so what are you doing?_ ”

the human smirked. “ _Oh, Jaelyra. Aren’t you starting to understand? You seemed almost hypnotized back there in the tavern, and not only that but you agreed to let me come with home with you, so this was **bound** to happen. This is the first time you’ve seen my cock, is it?_ ” She questioned her. Jaelyra’s cheeks burned with a darker pink seeping into her already pink skin. Yes, it was. Even though she’d just been fucked back there, it was like a blindfold was placed over her eyes. Not once did JJ think to even do so much as look at it, but now that she did...wow, it was a wonder the woman’s cock hadn’t done some damage to her cervix. It was a rather large cock, now that she could see the magnitude of it, those veins protruded nastily on its tugged, tanned skin. The woman also bore no crotch hair, JJ had just noticed this. Her fang sank into her lip as she snagged it, uncertainty rising within the woman. Would she continue her pursuit in temporary happiness by giving herself to this woman? 

Well, what did she have to lose?  
Jaelyra let out a deep sigh as she situated herself just a bit above the water level of the moon well that the two of them bathed in. Her large, dainty and elven hands gripped at the woman’s she-cock, freshly cleaned of all accounts of smut beforehand save for a faint, but prominent smell of her juices that still lingered like a bad habit. Nitaara was short enough for JJ to be able to hold herself like this and look at the woman with unreadable, wispy white eyes as the kal’dorei’s plump lips pressed themselves against the tip of the woman’s erect she-cock, the skin on her tip possibly feeling sensitive from their previous escapade from the way it shot about against the woman’s hands. Seeing it, pressing her lips against it, and feeling it made JJ’s chest become tight with more uncertainty. Her brows furrowed.

Did she really want to do this? What did she gain from giving in to a woman who prided herself off of being a pirate? And she had women all the time. She had never been put into this position where she had been so submissive before—but she was so easily won over by Nitaara’s words and actions that she felt no other choice but to melt like butter in the woman’s grip. It was irrefutable, the amount of charm Captain Valrin had. In fact, Jaelyra could admit that it was one of the first, few rare times that she actually felt comfortable around someone else, and actually enjoyed their presence. She couldn’t say this for a lot of people ... not even for her husband, so this was a surprising moment for her and Nitaara both. 

“ _You’re finally giving in, hmm? Was the cock too good for you?_ ” Nitaara questioned with a smirk on her face. “ _My, you put up quite a fight back there, JJ, I’ll admit, but I wouldn’t say that I expected you to be so willing with your actions right now. Wipe that look of uncertainty off your face - you know that you want every last inch of this thick cock going down your fucking throat._ ”

Jaelyra’s lips pursed, shit, she was in deep water now ... actually ... how did someone admit to not being able to accurately give a blow job without feeling like a virgin idiot? It was ... embarrassing, to say the least. She could say this with the opinion that she wasn't going to be able to recover with the others if the secret got out that she didn't know how to give blow jobs. She herself wasn’t a prostitute, and she never had sex very often - each of those times, it was her late husband pushing to have a baby, so no foreplay or none of the sort that would require for her to have knowledge of something like this, just straight sex. Now that she was being exposed to all of this, though...how...how..? 

“ _Mm...I..._ ” she tried these words on her tongue subconsciously and couldn’t find the answers, pure frustration replacing that cloud of uncertainty. _Why couldn’t she just fucking do it and get it over with so Nitaara could laugh at her later?_  
  
Her lips parted, pressing more onto the tip of the woman’s penis before her mouth simply opened wider with more girth and length that she had to accommodate. Admittedly, it was a lot to take in. Within the first few moments of having Nitaara’s cock in her mouth, Jaelyra already felt like spitting it out and giving it up. There was no way she was going to be able to handle it by any means, especially not with the new scent that began to waft off of it - there was something different about this now, something more masculine about it. It wasn’t the scent of their smutty encounter, but something more than that...it was like the smell of pure, raw sex, almost. Jaelyra herself didn’t know how to describe it but she held off on trying to phrase it - instead what she needed to focus on was pleasing the pirate captain with her mouth. She didn’t know why she was doing it, even as she found herself pushing her own head down further and further onto Nitaara’s cock, until she felt like she could no longer take anymore. Nitaara didn’t look too impressed with the little amount the knife-eared kal’dorei managed to take in. “ _Why, is your gag reflex sensitive or something?_ ” She taunted Jaelyra, “ _I know you can fit more than that in that big mouth of yours, you **have** to be able to be. Get to it, now. Mama's time doesn't like to be wasted._ ”  
  
Jaelyra could feel her jaw twitch with the need to clench so that she could properly grind her teeth together. _How dare she talk to me like this?_

Out of pure, impulsive anger, she pushed herself further on the captain’s cock until she’d accidentally met the base of the woman’s cock without even thinking about it. Her gag reflex triggered on cue, making the elven woman nearly retch as the human’s hands sneakily braced themselves on her ears to use them as leverage, now grabbing on them and thrusting her hips back before shoving them forward. Jaelyra's eyes widened, Nitaara's thick she-cock using her mouth as a proper dick holster without giving the kal’dorei any sorts of breaks. Tears immediately filled the elven woman's eyes as she tried to brace herself for what was happening, because she knew that it was useless to fight back against the woman, Nitaara always got the upper hand with her words and/or/actions, that was the charm of the exiled captain. Nitaara sighed at Jaelyra, " _Come on woman. You know how to give a blow job, right? You need to use your tongue a bit more. As punishment, I'm going to keep you in this position until you can't take it anymore._ "

This was cruel. Jaelyra frowned a bit with anger as she peered up into the woman's red eye with her own blue brows furrowed. _How the fuck am I supposed to know when I've never given a blowjob before??_ was what she wanted to ask her, but of course she couldn't, there was a hulking cock infiltrating her mouth, her throat. She could feel small streams of she-spunk being spurted down her throat, hell she thought Nita's cock was so girthy she didn't even know if she could use her tongue to please the human's cock, but she tried. Her freakish elven tongue wrapped most of itself around the woman's cock as it plunged in and out of the elf's dick holster, attempting to lick the cock while it penetrated her face. She didn't know if she was doing a good enough job, but she could only hope by taking it a step further and massaging the woman's balls while she ended up having to do all of the work due to Jaelyra's lack of experience would make up for having to do all of the work in the first place.

Nitaara grunted with surprise when she felt the woman underneath her grab at her baby-making orbs, closing one eye with surprise. " _Oh, are you feeling up to the challenge now?_ " She questioned Jaelyra. Now things could start getting interesting, yeah? Jaelyra was admitting that she wanted to have this fight, finally. Nitaara wouldn't hold back on dominating the woman again, this time there would _hopefully_ be a challenge to actually go along with it...that last encounter was absolutely boring in comparison to what she was thinking about doing now. Jaelyra seemed to be a bit confused - _what challenge?_ she had to wonder, but her question would soon be answered when Nitaara pushed her head against one of the many stone pillars surrounding the edges of the moon well, offering temporary respite from the assault taking place on Jaelyra's mouth.

The kal'dorei coughed as she was freed from that unnatural embrace of the pirate woman's cock, furrowing her brows and gagging, nearly puking almost. That cock had gone _far_ too deep into her mouth ... how could other women do something like that and be completely fine, what experience did they have to have in order to not gag at something so large going inside their mouths and invading their throat? Looking at it now, too, it was a _beast_ , even. Her eyes wandered up to Nitaara's. " _You're not making me put that in my mouth again, are you?_ " She asked. She was not met with an answer.

Nitaara stepped up to the woman and placed her feet on the cold stone of the moon well, using this as leverage to be above Jaelyra. Her cock, though the tip was pressed against the cold stone pillar Jaelyra's head was pressed against, didn't go flaccid for even a second. The thick she-cock rested on top of the elf's head, the woman's balls now in full view for the elf, now smothering the elf. It was tough for Jaelyra to breathe, but she figured Nitaara was into her balls being licked, maybe, so that was what she opted to do. Jaelyra's tongue swirled out of her mouth in a hypnotizing motion to lick up the woman's balls - or would, had it not been for Nitaara's she-cock plunging into her mouth. The elf couldn't help but gag then, cough on the woman's cock as Nitaara launched the cock-sault on Jaelyra's pathetic mouth. In this position, Nitaara could've even used Jaelyra as a seat, but it provided a perfect position to go deeper into her mouth-pussy. 

Jaelyra couldn't breathe, she couldn't fight back, but best believe she was trying to stop it somehow with her hands. Her own hands dug into Nitaara's thighs that were on either side of the elf's face, her long nails digging into the tanned skin of the woman above her. Nitaara smirked, that was what she wanted, some resistance instead of the woman just taking it all. It didn't even fucking hurt, but now she wanted an excuse to just make this more unbearable for the elf underneath her. She growled at her, " _Ow you dumb bitch! Don't you fucking know not to claw people in sensitive areas?!_ " ending it with pinching Jaelyra's nose. Her throat seemed to tighten up as a response to what the pirate had done, which earned the Nitaara seal of approval, because _now_ it felt like a proper mouth pussy. " _Suffer, slut. You're going to suffer like this until I cum!_ "

Jaelyra was _furious_. There was _no_ way she was going to stand for being used like this. Though she felt like she couldn't breathe, her head becoming light with all of the pressure and lack of air, she was going to show this woman that she wasn't going to just bow down like that. This shit wasn't comfortable to her - maybe it was for Nitaara, but not for her. She used her strength now, her arms wrapping around Nitaara's thick thighs, halting the human's sexual advances. Nitaara was surprised to feel her body be lifted like this, especially with her cock still in Jaelyra's throat, it seemed as if Jaelyra had quickly gotten used to the woman's she-cock being there and had no issues with taking it. She was shocked to feel this elven woman bring herself up to her knees and slam Nitaara's body down into the water, gently however, it wasn't enough to rattle the woman off of her body. " _Ugh - is this your attempt to get me off of you, JJ? It's not working!_ " She giggled with excitement as her thighs wrapped around Jaelyra's head, squeezing it tight. " _Let go of me, JJ._ " She instructed the woman. 

Jaelyra glared up at the woman with angry eyes, Nitaara could tell that much. She scoffed, " _did you hear me, you dumb bitch? Let me go._ " 

The elf didn't respond again. Nitaara was a bit of both agitated and turned on by the woman's resistance. 

_Sure_ , she would let her go. Jaelyra removed herself from Nitaara's tight embrace around her head, the woman taking a deep breath and running a hand through her long locks. She glared at Nitaara, who only had a smirk on her face, clearly the blonde was enjoying herself, but Jaelyra not so much - she didn't see what was so good about sex, but she was sure Nitaara would be able to please her easily.

So, she positioned herself where she straddled Nita, her feet in the moon well water while her hands rested on Nita's breasts to use them as handles when she started riding her blonde friend. Nita was surprised, she didn't expect this to be what happened - she expected Jaelyra to fuck off somewhere with that angry expression on her face. And yet, there wasn't a lick of a complaint that came from the elf's lip even though it was what the human expected. All she could say was that she was surprised, more than anything, to know that this _would_ continue. " _Alright then,_ " she purred to her elf friend, " _start bouncing._ "

Nitaara's she cock slid into Jaelyra's used pussy with ease, Jaelyra's elven hips moving down to connect with Nitaara's cock before bouncing right back up, then back down. It seemed to start off slow like what just happened actually hurt the elf despite going in so easily, but Nitaara didn't question it one bit, she could see the concentration in the woman's expression. She could focus all she wanted to on pleasing the woman, because it was just that _one_ act of defiance that she was really after. Though, things got sour when Jaelyra's cock sleeve began to feel so tight that her cock felt like it couldn't breathe, it hurt - and Nitaara reacted accordingly. She reached up to yank on the elf's luscious locks and pulled them back, causing the woman's body to arch in a painful manner. Jaelyra hissed while Nita spoke with a scolding tone, " _What the hell are you doing, JJ? Are you trying to kill me? Calm the fuck down!_ "

as if that was gonna help, though. Nitaara could already tell that Jaelyra was going to keep behaving in this piss poor manner - that was why she thought to resolve it by giving her something she would've never guessed that she wanted. Nita immediately pulled her cock out of that woman’s pussy, placing the tip of it against the woman’s puckered star. Jaelyra’s eyes widened, glaring down at the woman. “ Don’t you dare, “ the huntress growled at the human, “ I wouldn’t put you through that if I had a cock, so why would you do that for me? “

Nita rolled her eyes at Jaelyra, making it apparent to both women that the woman didn’t really care for what the elf wanted, at all tonight for that matter. She’d made up her mind with what she wanted to do.  
She was covered in enough of the elf’s juices to pull the elf’s hair down, forcing the woman down onto her cock. Jaelyra’s moans spiraled out of control as Nitaara’s thick rod filled up the woman’s ass, feeling her walls clench and unclench around her cock with each lewd emission from her cock holster. Immediately then, the woman’s body seemed to spasm as if she was having a rocking orgasm right then and there. Her asshole tightened yet again on Nita’s she-cock, Nita grunting in tandem to Jaelyra’s initiative to begin bouncing on her cock now that it was fully inside the elf above her. 

She was surprised to know that the elf wanted to keep the dominant position despite having been totally dominated right there - but she wasn’t complaining not one bit, if anything she actually enjoyed not having to do any work right now. Jaelyra seemed to be enjoying herself too, bouncing up and down on the woman’s cock in the most lewd position the elf could muster. In this position, all the focus could be on the woman’s mouth being open, her large tits bouncing and occupying the space where her face would be - but her wet pussy being in full view happened to be the most tantalizing thing other than watching her cock slide in and out of the elf’s phat ass.

Though, she wanted to turn things up a notch. Why not play with her pussy if it had nothing occupying its walls? A good pussy never went unused. She would take advantage of the situation, leave Jaelyra feeling a bit embarrassed after the encounter, rough her up around the edges. Her hands didn't have many better things to be doing anyhow other than tugging at the woman's locks to keep her in check, so she was satisfied with using two fingers to press harshly against the elf's pussy while the other hand remained occupied, tousled in the woman's blue mane. Nitaara captured every moan, every hiss the woman above her would let out while she repeatedly pressed her fingers against the elf-pussy, more and more as if she was trying to leave a red print on those pink pussy lips of hers with how rapid the movements were. Jaelyra's bouncing only seemed to sync with her fingers. Each bounce was met with a tap, up down the woman bounced on her fuck-meat.

" _Fuck, Nita, what are you doing?? Stick them in there!!_ " Jaelyra snapped at the woman, she herself couldn't act on her feelings due to being in a bit of a bind with her own hands at the moment. With every slap of those fingers against her pussy, something in her chest tightened. _She genuinely felt turned on by these small love-taps against her folds?_

" _You're as wet as the fucking moon water we're in and you're not even touching it,_ " Nita laughed at the woman, though she was quick to regret it. A nasty hiss left her lips when she felt Jaelyra's elf pussy tighten around her fuck stick as it pushed deep into her ass yet again, such a moment almost made her feel light headed with how much her tight asshole hurt. Soon after, she pretty much lost feeling in her cock - she wasn't really sure how, but it happened. She didn't really know to take this as whether she wasn't in the mood anymore or Jaelyra was just being a bitch for using her tight holes to torture her, Jaelyra certainly wouldn't give her the pleasure of thinking right now. Out of instinct she thrust those two fingers that playfully slapped at Jaelyra's folds deep into the woman's elf cunt, immediately hooking them once she pushed them as deep as she could go and anchoring her fingers against the elf's pussy walls.

Jaelyra's cheeks grew a harsh red in no time at all, it seemed.

Yes, the kal'dorei couldn't take much of it. There was a persistent feeling of feeling full now overwhelming her senses - that was it, she was done. The tightness in her chest couldn't exist for much longer or she felt like she would burst at the seams. There hadn't been much fucking done, but fuck if she wasn't already overwhelmed by everything that happened prior to being slammed down on Nita's she-stud meat. Nitaara's movements grew more erratic in the woman's pussy like she was trying to get Jaelyra to squirt, it only turned the night elf more. For once, her expression actually showed that of a flush rather than being flustered.

With each scissor of the human's fingers in her cunt, and each bounce taking all of the human's she-dick meat in her ass, all it took was a tilt of the head, further back with Nitaara pulling at her hair. Jaelyra released a loud moan, perhaps much louder than the one she emitted in the tavern, as Nitaara removed her fingers to see Jaelyra cumming in full. The moon well's water mingled with kal'dorei cum as it seeped out of her pussy, having rocked the elf woman so hard that her body slammed down as a reflex, taking no hostages with it. Her own cock wasn't spared from the carnage of Jaelyra's weight coming down on the woman, she too releasing a moan as she released her she-spunk deep into Jaelyra's ass. Spurt after spurt, it felt like she was coming off of an anxiety-induced high, all tightness she felt before floated away into the moon well water that surrounded their bodies. 

" _Fuck, JJ, get off of me! You're gonna fuckin' crush my dick!_ " The woman underneath the tall elf complained with a yell leaving her lips, squirming underneath her amazon-like body. The elf's body seemed to be locked in place, like she was the tin-man whose joints needed oiling.

" _Haah..._ " Jaelyra groaned as she pulled herself off of Nita's cock, just as the human had asked. She was sore all over, similar to how she felt in the beginning, but it was much worse this time around. She didn't ever want to be rough like that with someone out of combat _ever_ again.

Nitaara smirked as she hoisted herself up on her elbows to get a good look at Jaelyra's body as the woman moved up. " _See? It's much more fun if you don't act so submissive all the time. You've got all that bark but no bite._ " She told the woman, " _hopefully you apply what you've learned here with me to any other sexual encounters you have. Or~ we can do something like this more often, it's up to you~_ " she suggested. She didn't see anything wrong with that, Jaelyra obviously needed experience with someone like her and not from whoever the hell it was that she got experience from before her. 

" ... _no. I'm never doing that again._ "

" _Come on! You know you liked it._ " The woman winked at the elf, " _you can be so damn salty sometimes. Really, I think hanging out with me would at least relax you just a bit._ " rounding her statement off with a sigh and running a hand through her soaked hair, the least bit of pressure managing to make her hair lose some of its volume. Her eyes looked over at Jaelyra, who seemed to be curled into a ball now, her head resting against one of the pillars. She raised a brow, " _what's wrong with you now?_ "

Jaelyra let out a bit of a sigh. " _Nothing._ "

" _You're so moody._ " Nita also sighed, coming closer and wrapping an arm around the woman to pull her into a side hug, face pressing snugly against one of Jaelyra's sweaty breasts. " _Don't worry, JJ. I think you did great for someone who's half-witted like you are._ " She smiled a bit and rubbed the woman's arm. " _If you need the extra push, I'll always be someone who will be there to help you. I'm just a letter away, alright? You're a handful but I'm still your friend. Now stop moping, if you don't I'm gonna get pissed._ " 

Jaelyra smiled just a bit at the woman. " _You're not half bad - you're nice when you want to be._ " 


End file.
